Mr. Toad's Wild Ride
by Thegamingteendream16
Summary: What would happen if Lance had to give Todd Drivers Ed lessons? Read and see


Mr. Toad's Wild Ride

Ok..... I'm like completely outta the lope. Under very frustrating circumstances, I've missed the past few episodes in which The Brotherhood actually showed up...... I can only watch Joyride so many times before it stops working for me and the T-O-A-D music video is great, but I need fresh TODD! To top things off, my X-Men: Evolution site that I used to keep track of when shows are gonna be on shut down! *huddles in the corner, hugging knees to chest* help me...... withdraws...... Brotherhood withdraws...... *sits on top of a disclaimer letting everyone know that the only thing I own is this little bit of pointless babbling* 

It was the first day of Spring Break, and the Brotherhood was sitting around the kitchen, eating what little breakfast was left after Fred was done. "Lance, could you please pass the Fruit Loop?" asked Pietro. Lance groaned and tossed it over to Pietro. Unfortunately for him, Todd had just entered the room and used his tongue to snag the last remaining bit of food in mid air. "Yum, thanks Lance. Been awhile since I had something that was considered normal food," mumbled Todd. Pietro started banging his head on the table repeatedly. "What's up with him yo?" asked Todd. Lance shrugged. "Guess he's down since the only thing close to food he gets is in the school cafeteria." Todd shrugged and pulled several letters from his pocket. "Well maybe this will cheer ya up. It's a letter from ya sis, the Red Witch," said Todd tossing a letter to Pietro. "SCARLET WITCH, not red, scarlet. We've been over this Toad," growled Pietro, opening up his one piece of mail. 

"Hey, I thought the mail man refused to come over here. How'd we get mail?" asked Lance. "Oh, since it warmed up early, and since Tabby started laying out in the sun to start up a tan, he's been coming over alot.... even when we don't have mail.... weird but hey, beats having to tail him for a block and stealing it when he's not looking," explained Todd, looking through the other pieces of mail. "Hey Fred, one for you too. You and Tabby both...." grumbled Todd, tossing the mail on the table. Fred lumbered into the room, munching on a bag of cereal, Tabitha following him, wearing a two piece blue swim suit. They grabbed their letters and started reading them. "HEY! It's from my grandparents. They want me to come visit for awhile," exclaimed Fred, grinning widely. "That's cool Freddy, you and me both get to take a trip. Wanda's foster parents decided they'd like me to visit too," said Pietro, folding up his letter. "YES! YES! YES!" cheered Tabitha, jumping around the room like Todd. "Good news I take it," said Lance, leaning on the counter, drinking from a bottle of water. Sure they had the water turned back on, but the pipes in the house were real bad, and the only person who dared drink it was Todd. "My mom wants me to spend the break with her. It's gonna be sooooo great to hang around with my friends for a change," Tabitha cheered, but stopped real quick. The four members of the Brotherhood stared at her. "Um, I meant my old friends.... I'm always with you guys, your more than friends, your sorta like a big spooky family," said Tabitha, smiling uncomfortably. "Uh huh, your just lucky we're all in a good mood, or else you'd be in trouble," said Pietro, grinning. He threw a bag on the table. "Well, Lance looks like its just you and Todd for awhile," said Pietro. "Uh, not exactly. Remember, I was gonna go stay at the institute with Kitty for awhile, then we'd both go stay at her parents house. They sorta decided to give me a second chance," said Lance, smiling almost as uncomfortably as Tabitha. "Uh, no way. That would mean leaving Todd home alone." 

The four teens turned and stared at Todd. Todd however, was sitting at the table, playing with a spoon on the table. He didn't look real happy. "Just go. Leave me like everyone else usually does. No reason for me to make you guys not have fun..... you guys at least got people who want ya," grumbled the young teen. Tabitha, Pietro, Fred, and Lance looked from Todd to each other. None of them wanted to leave Todd alone, for more than one reason. Though, none of them wanted to turn down their plans. Lance looked over to Todd and gave a heavy sigh. "Tell ya what Todd, I'll talk with Kitty and have her talk to the Professor about letting you stay with me when I go stay over there. Though, don't even think about coming along with me and Kitty. I think you'd be more than her parents can handle." Todd's eyes lit up and he started jumping up and down. "Really Lance? You wouldn't mind me coming along?" Lance walked out of the room, suddenly having a bad feeling in his stomach. "It's fine with me. Not to mention it scares me to wonder what damage you'd do to the place while we're gone."

After a few phone calls, and many headache pills, the Brotherhood member's loaded their things up in the back of Lance's Jeep. The first stop was at the Bus station where they dropped off Fred. His luggage was nearly the size of him, and they had to pay extra to send his bags on a different bus after him. The second stop was at the airport, where they dropped off Pietro and Tabitha. 

Then it was off back towards the institute. "Uh, Todd. Ever since the whole Christmas incident, they sorta upgraded security at the institute. It also didn't help things to mention that you were coming with me. So, just make sure not to wander around the place late at night with out an X-geek to escort you, or else that Wolverine guy might make frog legs outta ya," Lance said, as they pulled up to the gates. "Don't worry. I won't be any trouble, especially when your teaching me how to drive," commented Todd, who was busy staring at the large front yard of the mansion. Lance hit the brakes hard, which sent Todd face first into the dash board. "OOOOOWWWWW!" yelled Todd, leaning back. "WHY'D YA DO THAT YO?!" he yelled at Lance. "What's this about me teaching you how to drive?" asked Lance. Todd pulled out a sheet of paper from his bag. "Driver's Ed man. They said I needed a parent or guardian 18 years or older to teach me how to drive this weekend so I can get my permit. Since Mystique bailed and I don't have any parents, your basically my guardian. Your the only member of the Brotherhood who's 18. I told you, you were on the phone with Kitty. You said yes, you'll help me with anything I want if I just left you alone, remember?" said Todd, sitting in the seat, his eyes big and round, staring up at Lance. Lance read the paper, remembering his promise to Todd, and his face went white. That's when Kitty ran out the doors up to the car. "Hey Lance! Whoa... did you like see a ghost or something?"

After getting unpacked, Todd was sitting in the drivers seat of Lance's Jeep. Also with Lance was Bobby, Kurt, Evan, and Sam. Lance sighed downing yet another pill for his headache. "Maybe ya should lay off your powers man. You've been popping those pills like candy," said Bobby. Lance looked at the teen with a look of pure terror. "Trust me man, this has nothing to do with my powers," he moaned, and stared back at Todd, who was hopping up and down happily in the drivers seat. "Todd doesn't have the best driver's record. He wrecked a bus that he hi-jacked when he first got here and was sorta rejected because of his powers," explained Lance. Kurt and Evan nodded. Scott had told them about this. "Though, if I remember right, things don't come back in exactly the best condition when you drive," said Evan, remembering the shape of the X-Van, the X-Jet, and Scott's car. Bobby grinned and shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll be alot more careful with this jeep." Sam and Bobby hopped into the back. Kurt and Evan left back towards the mansion. Lance sighed, and got into the passenger seat. 

"OK! Let's get started yo! What first Lance?" said Todd, gripping the steering wheel. "Seatbelts. Seatbelts for sure..." mumbled Lance, quickly buckling up, everyone following his example. "Uh, well, press down on the brake and start up," said Lance, silently praying for his life. Luckily, Todd completed this task with no problem. Lance let out a sigh of relief. "Well, then just put her in forward and let's go down the drive way," said Lance. No sooner had he said this, than the jeep sped backwards. Kurt and Evan turned, hearing something coming their way. Of course they never expected to see Lance's jeep speeding their way. Evan yelled and Kurt screamed hopping into his arms. Kurt teleported them both to the safety of a nearby tree. 

Lance was also yelling at Todd. "BRAKE! HIT THE BRAKE!!!" Todd cringed and did so, bring the jeep to a sudden stop, with Evan and Kurt glaring down on them. Lance took a few breaths, turned and looked at Todd. "What does R stand for?" Todd shrugged. "I was supposed to turn right, so I figured it stood for right." Lance slapped himself in the forehead, groaning loudly. "Uh, Toad, R stands for reverse, which means backwards," offered Bobby. "Ohhhh, uh then I guess that was wrong, huh?" grinned Todd shyly, staring at Lance. Lance just started banging his head against the dash board. "I think its time to switch," said Sam, the other two agreeing. 

Luckily for Lance, Sam was a pretty good driver. They got out of the drive way and on the road with no problems, and they drove around peacefully. They pulled over at a gas station so Lance could get the brakes checked and fill up. Sam, Bobby, and Todd went inside to grab some drinks. "Uh, did anyone bring any money?" asked Sam as they approached the drink cash. Bobby shook his head, but Todd grinned. Don't worry man. You two just go up front and keep the clerks attention. I'll take care of the rest." Todd opened the case, and hopped inside. He shivered a little, but quickly grabbed as many sodas that he could hold, and then moved towards the back, finding the secret door. He knew about it because this was the place that Lance used to work. They had to become a gas station to recover all the cash that was stolen, not to mention all the food that disappeared. Though that's another. story ( that I promise I'm working on ) Todd opened up the small window, and used his tongue to slide the food out safely, along with many bathroom supplies for much later. He hopped out of the bathroom. "Uh, nothing we want here guys. Let's go," grinned Todd, as he and the other two teens quickly left. Todd ran around back and returned with his arms full of stuff, tossing them in the back. Lance groaned as Bobby hopped into the drivers seat. "Uh, lets get away from here.... FAR away."

An hour later, after another slightly peaceful drive, slightly only because Bobby took a choice back road, and tried to test out Lance's Jeep's off road ability. Then, as they pulled over to the side of the road, came the moment Lance dreaded. "Uh, ok Todd. Your turn." Todd smiled, and hopped into the drivers seat, buckling up. "Ok, I put it in D right?" asked Todd, with Lance nodding. Todd did so and pulled onto the highway, and they were off. Todd smiled, feeling pleased that he was doing so far. Lance tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh Todd, as grateful as I am that you got my jeep on the highway in once piece.... you do need to go faster than 5 miles or else that big rig behind us is gonna crush us," moaned Lance, checking out the rear view mirror. "No prob Lance," said Todd, as he floored the gas. Lance's jeep's tires squealed as it sped forward. "TODD!! Slow down!" yelled Lance, but before Todd could react, flashing lights appeared behind them. "Uh, forget slowing down, speed up!" yelled Lance, which Todd did gladly. "Alright!" yelled Bobby and Sam, who were grinning like crazy, cheering Todd on. Todd zipped between cars and trucks on the highway, trying to out run the cops. "Uh Lance, you want me to lose the cops right?" asked Todd nervously. "Yes Toad, I want you to lose the cops," yelled Lance. "OK! Hang on!" yelled Todd, and he turned the steering wheel violently, causing the jeep to do a 360 and face the cops. He hit the gas hard and charged between the cops. The cops tried doing the same move, but ended up in the ditch on the side of the road. 

Lance sat back in his seat, waiting for his heart rate to return to normal. "DUDE! That was awesome Toad!" laughed Bobby, slapping Todd on the back. Todd grinned and looked back at Bobby. "Yo thanks man." Sam's face went white. "Todd look out!" he yelled, pointing forward. Todd turned quickly, just in time to see the road sign he ran into. "Dude, what did it say?" Todd yelled, turning back to Sam. Sam had a look of pure terror. "It said "Bridge Out"," he said. Lance and Bobby both looked at each other, and Lance, Bobby, and Sam looked forward, and screamed. "Bobby! Ice bridge man! Ice bridge!" screamed Lance. Bobby quickly stood up, and pointed his hand forward, and sent a blast of ice at the end of bridge, and pulled it forward, causing an Ice Bridge. Todd drove over it safely, and they all breathed a sigh of relief this time. "Hey, I wonder where this road goes?" Todd wondered out loud. "I don't care, just pull over in that field over there, I'm driving us back home," grumbled Lance. "Sure," said Todd, as he put the blinker on, and drove over into the field. Though, as Todd stopped, something odd caught their attention. "Uh, what's that weird beeping sound?" asked Bobby. Todd shrugged. Hey, there is a sign over there. I'll go check it out," said Sam, and he used his mutant power to launch himself over to the sign. 

While they waited, Lance got into the driver's seat. He looked over to Sam, who was jumping up and down, yelling something. "Probably wants me to pick him up." Lance started the jeep and drove over to Sam, who just stood their, completely white. "Dude, what's wrong yo?" asked Todd, looking confused. "Oh no.... I can tell you what. That sign says "Danger! Mine Field!"." Lance and Todd stared at each other. "What is a mine field doing over here?" asked Lance. Todd shrugged. "We're probably near the old army base. Probably why the bridge was out." Sam climbed back in the jeep. "How are we gonna get outta here?" asked Lance, fearing to move. "I guess I can freeze the field..." muttered Bobby. Though, Todd didn't notice. He noticed that a rather large dragonfly had landed on a mound of dirt by the back tire. He grinned and got his tongue ready. Lance watched this and quickly knew what was happening. "TODD! NO!!!!!" he yelled, but it was too late. Todd shot out his tongue, and snagged the dragonfly. Of course, a loud explosion followed, and the jeep was air born, with the four teens screaming at the top of their lungs. 

Meanwhile, out on a nearby farm, Fred was walking around, feeding the animals. He was leaning on the fence, watching the pigs, when he heard the oddest sound. It sounded like a large fly at first, but it was getting louder. It started to sound like human voices..... Fred looked up, just as a shadow passed over him, and a large jeep crashed into the mud of the pig pen. Fred stared at the mess. Bobby and Sam were hanging out the sides, holding onto the back of the jeep. Todd and Lance crawled out from the front, covered in mud. "Uh hey guys. What the heck happened?" asked Fred, obviously very surprised and confused. "Mr. Toad's Wild Ride....." groaned Lance, as he passed out in the mud. Of course, Todd didn't mind, he was too busy riding on top of a pig.

*************************************************************

Well, there ya go. I haven't written in awhile, and I was noticing that there was a serious lack of Todd humor fiction. Not to mention everyone seems to be into the whole lemon thing.... 

*Todd bursts in, riding a pig* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! *Exits* The author looks at the door, confused. "God.... I need more sleep..."


End file.
